A stiff sole construction is often employed in footwear designed for traversing steep rocky uneven terrain. The stiff sole construction provides support and minimizes foot fatigue. However, since the sole is stiff, often only a portion of the tread on the outsole is engaged with the ground surface, which is undesirable as it limits traction. Also, the stiff sole construction can result in footwear that does not include sufficient shock attenuation. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved footwear for traversing steep rocky uneven terrain.